


One Alpha Too Many

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- pets, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Owners, Body Horror, Body Modification, Bondage, Bonding, Castration, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Cages, Coercion, Comeplay, Creampie, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Fear, Felching, First Time, Gags, Happy Ending, Human Pets, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Mpreg, Muzzle Kink, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Objectification, Omegatization, Oral Sex, Owner Castiel, Pet Dean, Pet Sam, Pregnant Sam, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam Whump, Shit what's the thing where you combine rimming and creampie, Slave Pets, Surgery, THATS THE TAG I WAS LOOKING FOR, Trauma, Unusually bubbly nurses, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, You kids and your slang, first heat, non consensual EVERYTHING, unusually detailed description of surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has always been happy with his pet alpha, Dean. Only now he's ended up with a second alpha, Sam, and the two of them are going to break everything he owns. The solution seems obvious; they wouldn't fight for dominance if Sam was an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurt

Gabriel jumped at the crash from the living room, but Castiel only scowled.

“You can see what I’m talking about.”

Another crash, followed by a high pitched shriek. Sam came skidding around the corner, Dean hot on his heels, a predatory grin across his handsome features.

Sam crashed to his knees, sliding the last two feet to Castiel’s chair. He knelt beside the angel imploringly, his head pushing at Castiel’s thigh as he glanced nervously back at Dean. Dean made an obscene gesture with his hips, drawing attention to the bulge barely hidden by his loose shorts. Sam gazed at Castiel with wide eyes.

“Poor thing,” Gabriel remarked.

“He’s earned it. I couldn’t _tell_ you the number of times he’s tried to mount Dean in his sleep. Bet you anything that’s how all this started.”

Sam glanced down, chastised. Dean looked smug, then began edging closer. Sam growled. Castiel sighed.

“You can see I don’t really have a choice. With two alphas in the house it’s just a matter of time until their fighting starts to get serious.”

Gabe shrugged, looking at the human kneeling beside his brother’s chair.

“Still seems kinda mean.”

“I’m sure he’ll get used to it,” Castiel said, running his fingers through Sam’s hair and scratching at the back of his neck. Sam looked curiously between the two of them, suddenly interested in the conversation. “In any case, imagine the pups they’d have.”

The blood visibly drained out of Sam’s face and he whined, looking up at Castiel, searching his face for some other meaning.

“Well that’s what you get for always _fighting,_ ” Castiel told him, stroking his long hair back. “The two of you would get along much better if you were an omega.”

Sam recoiled, backing away from Castiel on all fours, and Gabe rolled his eyes.

“Shouldn’t have told him, Cas. Now he’s going to be all skittish and disobedient until it’s over.”

Sam rose to his feet, panic obvious in his movements, but before he could get his balance Dean had tackled him and the two of them were rolling on the floor, snapping and biting and growling. It took both angels to separate them, grabbing them by the collars and yanking them apart. Sam writhed and squirmed against Castiel’s grasp, but the angel held him easily. He kicked and elbowed and Castiel grunted as he forced the alpha to his knees.

“That’s it, you’re getting the crate until your appointment.”

 

Sam hated the crate.

It had once been a spare bathroom, but it had been retrofitted with a barred door and window to accommodate long-term human confinement. He had just enough room to stalk back and forth.

It didn’t help that Dean had taken up a position just outside the door. He sat and watched and made sympathetic faces at Sam, especially when Castiel came by with food or toys. He’d been giving Sam a lot of those, mostly to make up for the time he’d had to spend locked up. After all, Cas had explained, _he_ was the one who hadn’t thought through the plan of getting another alpha. No reason to punish Sam for being what he was.

Sam fiddled with them, little puzzles and games to keep him occupied until-

He didn’t want to think about it.

He glanced out the door at Dean. His hackles rose just having the other alpha so close, from the knowledge that Sam was on _Dean’s_ territory. He needed a fight, needed to show Castiel that he wasn’t the omega here, wasn’t the bitch, he could beat Dean in a fight if Cas would let him try for _real-_

Cas was not going to let him try.

The day of his vet appointment got closer and closer and Dean spent more and more time camped outside the door. Sam didn’t want to look at him. He’d never spent time- _any_ time, really, thinking about what he’d want in an alpha, but if he had: the answer wouldn’t be ‘Dean.’ He was immature and he smelled weird. Even under the general off putting alpha-ness of him, he still smelled weird.

Sam growled at him.

Dean left, and Sam barely had time to get lonely before he was back. Dean pressed right up against the bars, reaching through with his hand extended, palm up.

He was holding a cookie.

It quickly became obvious that Sam was not going to take it, so he set it on the floor and backed away.

Sam scowled at him, but he ate the cookie.

 

The day before he went to the vet, Sam wasn’t allowed to eat. Castiel explained that it had to do with the anesthesia, and promised Sam a big dinner when he came home. Sam wasn’t listening. He felt sick to his stomach and spent most of the day curled up on the plush pet bed, his hands cupping his balls protectively, like he thought Castiel was going to come take them while he slept.

His stomach gurgled and he glanced at the glass of water beside the sink. He didn’t think he could do it. He’d puke it up, he was sure.

He didn’t want to be an omega.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw himself swollen with pups, imagined how badly it would hurt to deliver them, and he felt sick with fear. It was easier to focus on the nebulous future, rather than the certainty of the next day.

Sam had never seen anyone who’d been cut, but he’d heard stories about clamps and bands and pain so intense that pets’ throats bled from the screaming.

He whimpered and curled tighter around himself. Dean whined from his place near the door, sensing Sam’s distress and responding. Sam didn’t even have the energy to snap at him, knowing in a couple weeks Dean would be knotting him and he’d probably be loving it. He shivered.

 

He couldn’t sleep through the night. He kept dreaming that he was trying to escape, running or hiding, terrified that they’d catch him and terrified that he’d run.

Under normal circumstances, he’d resolve the insomnia by touching himself, but that wasn’t an option here. It didn’t matter that he’d probably never get another chance to come as an alpha- it just wasn’t going to happen.

He froze, trying to remember if omegas were able to come, outside of their heats. He couldn’t remember. Sam’s throat tightened and his breath came in small, quiet sobs. He wiped at his eyes, not wanting the tears to soak into his pillow.

 

Cas came first thing in the morning, unlatching the door so Sam could come out on his own. Dean was nowhere to be seen as Sam hesitantly walked across the living room. Cas sat on the couch, patting the seat next to him, and Sam curled up obediently on the cushion, his head resting on Cas’s lap. Cas took his hand, twining their fingers together, while his other hand stroked Sam’s back.

“We have to leave soon,” Castiel said quietly. Sam tensed, but Castiel held his hand tight, urging him to still. “I’m going to be there the whole time. I want you to try to be good for me, alright?”

Sam whimpered, and he felt tears rising to his eyes again.

“Shhh,” Cas crooned, wiping them away. “None of that. You’re going to be just fine.”

He looked Sam over lovingly, pushing the alpha’s hair out of his eyes so he could see better.

“My beautiful boy. You’re going to be such a lovely omega.”

Sam whined, pulling back, but Cas caught him by the collar.

“I’d like to do this without muzzling you. Do you think that’s going to be possible, Sam?”

Sam bolted. He couldn’t help it. He was too frightened, too desperate, and the thought of the muzzle was too much. It stripped away the last of his self-restraint and he _ran._

Where he thought he was running _to_ , he couldn’t have told you. In any case, Castiel was ready for it and was right behind him, easily faster and stronger.

Sam struggled against the muzzle as Cas fitted it over his face, the soft rubber bit sliding between his teeth. The muzzle was leather, made for him custom, and it fit tightly over the lower half of his face, buckling behind his neck.

Cas released him and he clawed at it, fingers tearing desperately at the buckles, but Cas was ready for that, too.

The binders slid easily over Sam’s arms and Cas pulled the laces tight, pulling Sam’s forearms together behind him. Sam screamed and fought but Cas kept him down with a knee on the small of his back.

The angel tied off the laces and hauled Sam to his feet, throwing the squirming human over his shoulder in an improvised fireman’s carry. Somewhere else in the house, Dean was kicking up a racket as well- Sam realized that Cas much have closed him off somewhere else. Sam howled into the muzzle. It wasn’t _fair,_ he wasn’t the one who should be doing this, it wasn’t fair, it wasn’t _fair_ -

 

Cas’s van was set up to carry pets safely in the back, and that’s where he deposited Sam for the duration of the ride. Sam spent the time leaning against the sidewall, staring out the window, sick and miserable. His shoulders and jaw were starting to ache, and he knew he wasn’t even into the worst of it yet. Cas was talking to him from the driver’s seat, telling him it would be fine. His voice was calming, but Sam was exhausted and hungry. He pulled his legs up against his body and tried not to panic.

 

Castiel liked his vet. He’d been bringing Dean here for years, to get his annual checkup and shots, and the place had always seemed homey and calming to him.

Unfortunately it didn’t seem to be having the same effect on Sam; the alpha whimpered and trembled and protested all the way to the door. Cas kept a hand wrapped firmly around his collar, shrugging apologetically to the other angels in the waiting room as he manhandled his human through the door.

“You must be the eight ‘o clock,” the woman at the desk chirped when she saw him. “Castiel? And this must be Sam.”

She gave the human a wide smile.

“I’d give you a treat, but no food before anesthesia, right? Well. When you come out, I promise.”

She handed Castiel a clipboard and he took a seat in one of the office seats.

“Sam, heel,” he said slowly, and the alpha obediently dropped to his knees, resting his head against Cas’s thigh. Cas stroked him gently while he looked over the paperwork. Sam was trembling and Cas couldn’t seem to get him to stop.

“Poor thing,” Castiel remarked. “You’re trying so hard to be good.”

The angel next to him hummed in sympathy.

“Big rowdy guy like that, having him fixed is a good choice.” She gave Sam a little wave. Her pet, a pretty omega woman, gave Sam a shy smile.

“I’ve got two of them,” Cas explained. “So there’s really no choice.”

Sam whined into the muzzle.

“He doesn’t get along well with the other alpha?”

“That would be an understatement,” Castiel remarked, turning his attention back to his clipboard. He marked off a few boxes, then signed the bottom.

A minute later, someone called his name.

 

The nurse who lead them into the examination room was absolutely smitten with Sam, ruffling his hair and playfully snapping the waistband of his shorts. Since it was his first visit she marked down his height and weight, remarking on his unusual size, for a pet. Castiel shrugged.

“I guess you could say I inherited him. Normally I wouldn’t get a pet larger than I am.”

“Well, we’re glad you did!” the nurse exclaimed, beaming at Sam. She took a quick listen to his heart and lungs, remarking that everything sounded fine and giggling when his stomach rumbled.

“Don’t worry cutie, we’ll have you all fixed up and you can go have a big breakfast, k?” She brought them to a door, knocking twice and then unlocking it to reveal a clean white room. There was a table in the center, padded and fitted with restraints, and when Sam saw it he backpedaled hard, directly into Castiel’s waiting arms.

“I was afraid of that,” Cas said, wrapping his arms around Sam’s chest and holding tight.

“Oh, that’s alright, lots of pets get nervous when they realize what’s happening.” The nurse hooked two fingers through Sam’s collar, dragging him forward across the room. He fought against her, but a human was no match for an angel, as a general rule.

“Here we go, Sam, over the table, just like this.” Her voice was gentle but her hands were like marble, forcing Sam down until his bare chest was pressed against the tabletop. She clipped his collar to a metal ring, making sure that Sam couldn’t rise up off the table.

Sam was breathing hard, making high little keening sounds in the back of his throat, and Cas shushed him, stroking him gently as the nurse secured his ankles to the table legs and laid wide straps across his back.

“Can you give him something to calm him down a little bit? He’s been panicked all morning.”

“Of course. Let me just do one more thing, and then I can get the dosage worked out right.”

Cas watched impassively as she took Sam’s temperature, chuckling at his startled yelp. She marked it down in his file, and then went out into the hall, returning with a syringe full of a pale blue fluid. This she injected into Sam’s bicep.

“This is a mild paralytic, it should help relax him and keep him from fidgeting. It should be kicking in right around the time the vet- oh! Speak of the devil!”

The vet was a large angel with a broad grin, and he shook Cas’s hand before turning to Sam.

“And this is our patient, I hope,” he joked. He rubbed his hand once up the small of Sam’s back, then reached between his legs to where his cock and balls hung helplessly. Sam moaned as the angel rolled them around in his hand, feeling for abnormalities.

“And you’re having him neutered today?” The vet asked, glancing at his chart. “He’s a little old for it. He might not have a full-omega temperament when he’s done, just because of how long he’s been an alpha.”

“He’s not bad tempered, he’s just not getting along with my other alpha. They’re always trying to establish dominance over each other and they’re so large, I’m afraid they’ll hurt each other.”

“Hmm,” the vet mused. His fingers idly scratched the side of Sam’s hip as he thought. “Well, they’d be much less likely to fight if he were an omega, but if you’re really looking to solve the problem for good, you could have him emasculated instead of just castrated.” He reached between Sam’s legs, lifting his scrotum out of the way until his penis hung exposed. “He won’t bother trying to mount the other alpha if he’s got nothing to mount with. You looking to breed him?”

“I was thinking about it,” Cas admitted. He stroked Sam’s hair out of his face. The pet was breathing hard and deep, and tears were leaking out of his eyes. Fortunately, the paralytic seemed to be taking the fight out of him.

Cas wiped the tears away. It was a shame Sam couldn’t understand that they were just trying to help, and he’d be much happier after this. Pets weren’t as smart as angels, and they tended to focus on the fear of short-term pain.

“We get a lot of owners in here wanting their breeders emasculated. It helps arouse the studs, keeps ‘em from getting confused and trying to start fights. Makes ‘em calmer, too. They start thinking with their upstairs brain, you know?”

“Mmm.” Castiel considered, looking at the tense body of his pet. “He’s had a very difficult time with all of this. If the castration isn’t sufficient to break up the fighting, I don’t want to put him through the stress of another procedure. Still…”

Sam’s hands were forming fists inside their bonds, his fingers white, his nails digging crescents into his palms. A cold sweat had broken out along his back, and Castiel glanced to the nurse.

“Do you think we should put him out for this?”

She shook her head.

“It’s usually unnecessary, the paralytic will keep him from injuring himself and the general anesthesia carries more risks. We try not to do it, if we can help it.”

“I just wish he could understand that this is for his own good.”

She shook her head with a little smile.

“They never do.”

“Would he still be able to climax? If we removed the cock and balls both.”

“Probably not. Some omegas are able to climax from penetration, but they usually require the penis to at least be present.” The vet frowned. “Is this something you’re concerned with?”

“A little,” Castiel admitted. “I’ll admit to anthropomorphizing them, but I do occasionally enjoy using omegas for my own purposes and I feel better if they’re enjoying themselves.” He shrugged, but the vet didn’t seem phased.

“Well then, you should probably leave at least the cock for now. We’ll just remove the balls and send him home.”

Sam whimpered, his chest rolling against the table in what was probably an attempt to thrash. Castiel rubbed his back, trying to calm him as the nurse wiped his balls down with an alcohol swab. She left the room and came back with a syringe of painkiller, which she injected into various areas surrounding the scrotum.

Sam wouldn’t stop whining and he was crying freely now, making Castiel nervous about the muzzle. Sam’s nose was running and his face was red, but he seemed to be breathing okay around the bit, and so Castiel left it alone.

He couldn’t deny a certain amount of curiosity, and so when the vet pulled the stool between Sam’s legs, Castiel went to look.

Sam’s balls were pulled high and tight with fear, but the painkillers were loosening the muscles. Before long, they hung loose and helpless between his bound thighs. The vet selected a sharp scalpel from a tray of tools.

“Here goes nothing,” he remarked to Castiel.

The vet made a small horizontal incision across the top of the scrotum, then pulled it open, revealing the cords. These he clamped with small alligator clips.

“There’s a lot of blood going through here, so the clips stop him from bleeding too much,” the vet explained, and Cas nodded.

The vet took a pair of short-bladed scissors and cut cleanly through each cord. The vet then widened the incision, moving horizontally around the entire scrotum, until it was just hanging by a thread of flesh. The doctor cupped it in his hand and cut the last thread, leaving Sam’s groin bloody and bare.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it,” the vet confirmed. “We give the clips a couple more minutes to make sure the blood has clotted, and then we stitch him up and send him home.”

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Castiel told Sam, leaning over so he could see the pet’s face. Sam wouldn’t look at him. His eyes were clenched shut. Castiel could see him biting at the muzzle. “Hey. None of that. We’ll get you home and get you some food and you and Dean can get re-acquainted, hmm?”

Sam’s breath hitched at the mention of the alpha, but he kept his eyes closed.

When Cas sat back, the vet was removing the clips, and true to his prediction, there was very little blood. He pulled the edges of the remaining skin together and stitched them easily, leaving an incision only a few inches long.

“You’ll need to make sure he doesn’t pick at these,” the nurse said, providing gauze and alcohol swabs as the vet requested them. “Keep an eye on them for signs of infection. We’re going to give him a dose of antibiotics before he leaves, which should keep it from having any trouble, but if you see anything unusual, let us know.”

“I think he can be trusted to leave them alone. He’s very smart, for a human.”

Cas pushed Sam’s hair out of his eyes, smiling down at his pet’s face. “It’s one of the reasons I agreed to adopt him.”

Sam whimpered. Cas looked back to the vet.

“What about the other one? When will it be safe to let them… interact? Normally?”

“Couple of days, maybe. You can let them play as long as the other isn’t too rough with him. He’ll go into his first heat within the week- if you notice his hole getting wet, then it’s safe to mount him.”

The vet taped a thick bandage over Sam’s groin and then stood, pulling his gloves off and tossing them into the garbage.

“The lady at the front can get you all set up for a follow-up appointment, so unless you have any further questions…?”

Cas shook his head.

“I don’t think so.”

 

Sam lay weakly on the table as Cas removed his restraints. He felt weak, his muscles responded slowly to his commands. He felt Cas removing his arm binders, but he didn’t bother to pull at them or try to wrench free. Everything he’d been afraid of had already happened. There was no point struggling now.

He crossed his arms under his face, leaning forward, basically lying on the table. Cas’s fingers were deft, working the buckles on the back of the muzzle.

“Open, Sam,” Cas said gently, and Sam did, letting him remove the bit. Cas stroked his face, rubbing at the red places the muzzle had left on his skin.

“You did very well. I don’t blame you for being frightened. You’ll probably be sore for a few days, and then everything will be better. You’ll see.”

Sam shuddered. Cas was talking about a heat. As soon as Sam was healed, he’d be taking Dean’s knot, getting all bred up-

He growled involuntarily and Cas shushed him.

“None of that.”

His fingers ghosted between Sam’s legs, to where his cock hung soft. Cas cupped it, hefted it, wrapped his fingers around it. Sam whimpered. The sensation of Castiel’s touch was dulled, like he could tell that there was something more intense there, beyond his ability to feel.

“You have such a lovely cock,” Cas was telling him, and the angels body was draped over his, so Cas’s lips were at his ear. “I would so love it if you came for me. I suspect I’ll enjoy watching you come on Dean’s knot. But you heard the vet. If you aren’t going to stop fighting, you know what I’ll have to do, don’t you?”

Sam’s face flushed red, as he remembered Castiel’s earlier deliberation. His heart beat faster and he whined gently.

“It’s not too late, Sam. Would it be easier for you if we did it all now? I can call them back, they’ll give you drugs to make you sleep, and when you wake up, you’ll be utterly smooth here, like a female. Would that make it less confusing for you?”

Sam shook his head, his throat burning and his eyes leaking tears again. He’d be good, he would, he could, but they couldn’t take his cock, please, don’t let them do it-

He realized he was pushing his face into the cup of Cas’s hand, mewling softly, but he couldn’t make himself stop. Couldn’t stop begging.

“It wouldn’t hurt any more, you’d be asleep for all of it. And the vet said that alphas who have it done tend to be calmer and have less stress regarding being bred. Don’t you think you’d feel better?”

Sam shook his head vehemently, whining his protests into Cas’s palm. The angel’s hand dropped from between his legs, and he almost cried with relief.

“Alright. But if you and Dean can’t get along we’ll be back here. I want you to understand that.”

Sam nodded vigorously, dropping bonelessly off the table to rest on his knees at Castiel’s side. He rubbed his face against Castiel’s thigh, and Cas smiled down at him, ruffling his hair.

 

 

The next few days passed far too quickly for Sam. Every morning, Castiel would order him to lie on the table so that his dressings could be removed and the stiches could be inspected. The incision healed quickly and without too much pain. The worst part was having Dean there, leaning in curiously to inspect the place where Sam had been cut. Sam’s face and chest burned red with mortification the first time Dean scented him, his cheek almost resting on Sam’s thigh, curious about the strange half-alpha, half-omega scent he was getting off Sam’s body.

Almost as soon as they’d gotten home, Dean had tried to mount him again and Sam had fled- not fought back, just fled. Cas produced a complicated looking metal thing that he’d gotten at the vet’s, and quickly locked the thing around Dean’s cock and balls. Dean had spent the following hour staring at himself and whining, while Sam sat on the sidelines, watching. As far as Sam could tell, the device was meant to prevent Dean’s cock from getting hard, which would keep Sam protected until the stitches healed.

The little cage went a long way toward improving relations between the two of them. Once the scent of alpha began to dissipate, Dean approached Sam much more casually, less aggressively, and Sam let him, knowing he was safe, for now. Dean approached him slowly and settled in next to him, nuzzling against him or scenting him and making a low purring noise deep in his throat.

Sam knew that Dean now thought of him as “his” omega, and while it was preferable to the incessant attacks he was subjected to as an alpha, it still set him slightly on edge. He’d wake up and Dean would be beside him, their bodies tangled together, Dean’s long arms resting easily across Sam’s hips or chest.

Dean wasn’t the slender omega that Sam had pictured, when he’d engaged in fantasies about that sort of thing. Lying in the dark, watching the rise and fall of Dean’s broad chest, he tried to imagine what mating him would be like. He stroked his soft cock, imaging himself on all fours, presenting to the alpha, being mounted and knotted.

Nothing.

He frowned, still looking at Dean, and this time he imagined lying on his back, Dean above him, stroking both their cocks in tandem, those green eyes gazing down at him.

It was a little better, but he still didn’t feel any reluctance to simply drop himself and go back to sleep.

 

He took to pulling at the stitches- not hard, just a little, trying to prolong the inevitable by making it appear that the incision was closing more slowly than it was. When he showered each day he’d plug the drain and kneel in the water, rubbing at the stitches until the scabs were dissolved and he could pull the edges of the skin apart. He wouldn’t stop until he saw red, new blood in the water. Then he’d get out, replace the bandage, and carry on like nothing had happened. Day by day, the stitches dissolved and pulled loose.

It hurt, but it wasn’t as bad as being bred- that he was sure of.

Tentatively he reached behind him, feeling the edges of his hole. The skin was softer than he expected. He rubbed a fingertip tenderly against the puckered skin, his face burning red when it made his cock begin to harden.

Within a few seconds, the tips of his fingers were slippery and wet. Sam swallowed hard. He was making slick. Which meant his heat was starting. Which meant he was out of time.

He cranked the water hotter, slathering a cloth in soap and scrubbing at his skin until it was pink and raw, trying to get the scent of omega off his body. He soaped two fingers, pushing them into his tight hole, pushing the suds into his body in the hopes of cleaning the scent off himself there, too.

He scrubbed at the place he’d been cut, too, but as hard as he tried, the skin wouldn’t separate. Even with his best efforts, the skin had healed shut.

He clenched his teeth, trying to keep the desperate whining in his throat instead of the steamy air of the bathroom. He needed more time, this couldn’t be happening already. He could put this off further, he was sure of it. He just needed to think of a way-

“Sam? I’m coming in.”

Castiel knew immediately what he was up to, he could see it in the angel’s eyes as he surveyed the scene- Sam standing frozen under the pounding water, staring back at him with wide hazel eyes. Castiel frowned.

“I think it’s time to get out now, Sam.”

Sam felt his eyes widening further, a wordless negative escaping him before he could stop it.

Castiel shut the water off and took Sam by the back of the neck, steering him across the bathroom until he was facing the mirror.

“Put your hands on the counter, Sam,” Cas said in a low voice, and Sam shook his head, crossing his arms and curling into himself. Castiel took his hands with a grip like iron, forcing him over until his fingers rested on the edge of the vanity.

“Stay,” Castiel told him, and it took everything Sam had, but he did. Shivers wracked his body as Castiel dried him off, going over his whole body with a plush towel, even squeezing the extra moisture out of his hair. Cas’s hands felt good, the angel was gentling him, but even still, Sam couldn’t stop shaking. Was Castiel going to do it just like this? Call for Dean and make sure Sam could see himself in the mirror as Dean took him?

Castiel hung the towel up and returned to Sam. He let one hand rest on Sam’s lower back, while the other delved between his legs, tracing over the skin where his balls had been. He quickly found Sam’s hole and pushed a finger inside, making an approving noise when he found the passage already slick and loose. Sam could scent himself in the air, omega heat and slick. He knew Cas could smell it too, and he hung his head. Tears gathered in his eyes but he didn’t dare let go of the counter to wipe them away.

“I don’t appreciate you trying to hide this from me,” Cas said, pushing a second finger into Sam’s hole. Sam’s breath caught, coming in hitched sobs as Cas’s fingers moved inside him. “I had something planned for this, but to be honest, I’m not sure you’ve earned it.”

A third finger joined the other two, and Sam felt his body accept it easily. It didn’t hurt- not the way it would have if he’d been an alpha.

“I’d like this to be good for you, Sam. Don’t you want this to be good? Want to be a good omega for me?”

He didn’t know. He made no response, just tightened his fingers on the vanity and didn’t look at himself in the mirror. Cas’s fingers withdrew and he slapped Sam across the ass, hard. Sam yelped.

“Focus, Sam. I know this is a transition for you. But it’s one you’re going to have to make. We can do this one of two ways. You can obey me and submit the way an omega is meant to, or-” And here he took hold of Sam’s chin, lifting it until he had no choice but to look at himself in the mirror. “Or I can go get the muzzle and the binders and you can do this utterly immobile. Is that what you prefer?”

Sam shook his head no, vigorously, because he didn’t want this to happen but he _really_ didn’t want to be muzzled again. Cas watched him for a moment, then released his face.

“Follow me.”

Cas strode out into the living room, where Dean was laying on the carpet, playing with a toy.

“Dean, go to your room and wait for me.”

Dean glanced over at Cas, and almost instantly realized that Sam was behind him, naked and slick, the scent of omega coming off him in waves. He perked up immediately.

“ _Dean,_ ” Cas said in a warning tone. “Go to your room.”

Dean scowled, but rose to his feet and shuffled off. He passed a little too close to Sam, his hand reaching out and trailing across the omega’s belly. Sam stiffened and whined in protest, but neither Cas nor Dean reacted.

Cas pulled a chair out and settled into it, leaning back.

“Come here, Sam,” he said, beckoning to the naked omega. Sam crossed the room and settled to his knees at Cas’s feet. His cheek rested against Cas’s knee as he looked up at the angel. Cas stroked him gently.

“I’m going to be your first, Sam,” Castiel said quietly. “Omegas imprint on their first, and while Dean will be the one to father your pups, at the end of the day, I want you obedient and submissive to me. Not him. Do you understand?”

Sam didn’t look at him, just nodded. Cas’s jeans were rough under his cheek.

“Good boy. Now, I want you to put my cock in your mouth. Get it nice and wet.”

Sam glanced up, but there was nothing in Cas’s face but determination. The knot in Sam’s throat was so large, he didn’t think he could take Cas into his mouth if he wanted to. With trembling hands, he fumbled at Cas’s zipper, managing to get it down despite every cell in his brain screaming at him to run and hide.

Cas’s cock sprung free, hard and thick and red and Sam just stared at it in terror until Cas put a hand on the back of his head and guided him down. Sam screwed his eyes shut, feeling the velvet skin of Cas’s cock sliding over his tongue. Cas rocked into him slowly, the spongy head of his dick bumping against the back of his throat. Sam moaned, tears spilling from his eyes as Cas fucked his mouth, seemingly enjoying the sounds he made as he gagged on the length.

After what seemed like an eternity Cas took hold of his hair, pulling him firmly back. Sam sat back on his heels, looking up at Cas. His face was wet and tearstained, and Cas leaned forward, kissing his cheeks softly.

“That was very good. We’re going to get you used to doing that, but not today. Today I have something else I need you to do. Are you ready?”

Sam hesitated, then nodded, keeping his eyes downcast.

“Come up here, Sam. Facing me.”

Sam’s heart was hammering in his chest and he felt like he was going to be sick, but he stood woodenly. Cas pulled him forward by the hips, until he was standing with one leg on each side of Cas’s chair. Cas kept his hands on Sam’s hips, pulling him forward.

“I want you to fuck yourself on my cock, Sam.”

Sam whimpered, closing his eyes, not wanting to look at the angel. He couldn’t do this, Cas was going to have to tie him down, he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t-

“Stay with me, Sam,” Cas murmured, and his hands were hot and steady on Sam’s trembling body. “You know how to do this, this is what omegas are for. Come on.”

The chair was high, Sam only had to drop a few inches before the head of Cas’s cock was pressing against his slick hole. And then he froze, his body tense with the exertion of holding himself there, but he couldn’t go further, he didn’t want this, didn’t want to be filling the room with the burnt-sugar smell of omega heat. He didn’t want to be slicking up for his owner’s cock, he didn’t want to be leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck, their foreheads pressed together as Sam impaled himself in one rough drop, drawing in a breath and his eyes going wide at the feeling of suddenly being so _full._

Cas’s hands were on his ass, cupping each cheek, and he squeezed once in appreciation. His voice was a little ragged and he let out a breath.

“That’s perfect, Sam. You’re perfect, so perfect for me.” He looked up into Sam’s eyes and there was a vague blue glow in his irises. “Back up, do that again. Fuck yourself on it.”

And Sam did, bracing himself against Castiel’s strong shoulders as he worked his hips up and down. Cas’s cock was huge, forcing him open, making a place for itself inside his tight virgin hole, and every thrust was making him whine and gasp.

He didn’t realize he was hard until Cas took hold of his cock, stroking it in rough pulls to match Sam’s rhythm. Sam looked down with a look of so much shock that Cas actually laughed.

“I told you I wanted this to be good for you. Did you think you wouldn’t be allowed to come? Oh, no.”

He leaned in, almost growling the words into Sam’s ear.

“I want you coming, Sam. I want you shooting your load all over yourself and I want that hot little omega hole clamping down on me and wringing every last drop of come out of my cock.”

Sam made a noise between a whine and a pant, lost in the strange dual feelings of being stroked and filled at the same time. His hips were rocking into Cas’s lap, filling himself again and again with the angel’s cock.

“Come for me, Sam,” Cas told him, and Sam groaned, spilling his come over Cas’s fist. Cas raised his hand and Sam didn’t need to be told what to do, just licked the thin fluid off the angel’s fingers. It was sweet, the taste of omega release, sterile, and it made him pause, but Cas pushed his fingers insistently against Sam’s mouth and Sam opened for him.

Sam’s tongue lapped against the pads of Cas’s fingers, and the angel came with a shudder, silent, spending himself into Sam’s body.

Sam stayed there, panting, his head resting against Cas’s forehead, their faces only a few inches apart. He didn’t feel different. Not exactly. But for better or worse… it was over. His owner had claimed him and that… well, that was that, Sam supposed. He shifted slightly, feeling Cas’s softening length inside him, and it didn’t _hurt,_ exactly, as much as it just made him feel… full. He didn’t have the urge to knock Cas onto the carpet and mount him in return, so, that was the alpha gone for good, he supposed.

He didn’t know how to feel about that.

He realized he was still suckling at Cas’s fingertips, and that Cas was letting him, a bemused smile on the angel’s face. He pulled back, blushing deeply.

“I’m going to let Dean out now,” Cas told him, looking up into Sam’s eyes. Sam’s heart hammered in his chest. Dean wasn’t like Cas. He and Dean had been chasing and wrestling and fighting for weeks. This was just more of the same- only this time, Sam was going to lose.

He whined, back deep in his throat, begging for a reprieve, but Cas simply clicked his tongue.

“Up on the table, Sam. Like we’ve been doing.”

Sam stood, feeling the unpleasant sheen of come and slick on his thighs. He kept his face down as he crossed the living room, hoisting himself up onto the table where Cas had been changing his dressings.

Cas whistled for Dean, and the alpha was there before Cas could even cross the room. Sam had a bitter suspicion that he had not, in fact, been in his room.

Cas lifted Sam’s cock, checking his incision for any damage caused by the claiming- there was none, of course. His fingers dropped to probe Sam’s wet, slick hole, and Dean whined. Sam shut his eyes, crossing his arms over his face. He could feel Dean there, between his legs, scenting curiously at the heat-slick streaking his thighs and ass. Sam expected Cas to pull him back, as he usually did, but instead, Cas stepped away. Dean’s hands rested lightly on Sam’s thighs, and Sam tried to close his legs, but it was impossible. Dean was too close. Sam glared down at him, growling lightly.

“ _No,_ ” Cas insisted, and Sam winced as his owner took a nipple between two fingers and pinched, twisting sharply. Dean looked from one of them to the other, questioning.

“Go ahead, Dean,” Cas told him reassuringly, and a second later, Sam felt the wet heat of Dean’s tongue on his inner thigh.

It was expected mating behavior, Sam had pictured it himself hundreds of times, but in his mind, he was always the one below, tasting the slick of his fertile partner on their thighs. He’d imagined himself hardening as he licked them clean, working his way up to the apex of their thighs-

Dean’s hands were on his ass, spreading him wide, baring his sloppy, swollen hole, and Sam keened as he felt Dean’s tongue there, pushing into him, licking Cas’s come out of him. He could feel himself hardening in response, and Dean took pause, examining his member with caution, like he thought he and Sam were in for another one of their scuffles.

“He’s all yours, Dean. For whatever you’d like.”

Dean glanced from Sam, to Cas, back to Sam, and then he grinned, wide and feral. Sam’s heart sank.

Dean withdrew, extending his hand to Sam. Sam took it, hesitantly, and allowed Dean to help him up off the table. Standing, he was taller than Dean, but that didn’t matter. Dean had his balls, so he was the alpha.

Dean took two steps back, keeping his eyes on Sam’s face. Sam watched him warily, tensed for a sudden movement. Dean didn’t make a move toward him, just hooked his thumbs over the waistband of his shorts and, still looking at Sam, pushed them down.

The alpha stood naked, half-hard already, watching Sam with a gleam in his eye. Sam knew what he was doing. Knew he shouldn’t run.

He ran anyway. He couldn’t help it. The smug grin on Dean’s face was too much, it was a threat all on it’s own, and Sam couldn’t stand there and wait for Dean to make his move.

Dean caught him two rooms later, crashing into him from behind and bearing him to the ground. Sam tried to roll, to fight, but Dean pinned him to the ground under the weight of his body, his hardening cock sliding against the cleft of Sam’s ass. Sam screamed, throwing his elbow back into Dean, but Dean’s cock was already catching on his rim, and with a single easy push, Dean had buried himself in Sam’s hole. His hands were on Sam’s shoulders, holding the omega down as he rutted into him, panting and moaning.

Sam gave up fighting him, stopped scrabbling for purchase on the smooth floor, just lay still and let it happen. Tears filled his eyes as he imagined his belly filling with Dean’s pups. He was going to have to go back into the main room reeking of Dean’s spend and his own omega heat and god, in six or eight hours they were going to be here _again_ whether he liked it or not. An omega in heat was irresistible, alphas had been known to go through drywall to get to an omega on the other side. And Cas didn’t seem interested in separating them.

Dean was nuzzling at the area where his throat met his shoulder and Sam squirmed away, trying to get away from what he knew he couldn’t stop. Dean growled, taking hold of Sam’s arm and twisting it up behind him until Sam thought the shoulder might pop. He stopped fighting, his breath coming hard, his throat bared in submission. Dean nosed at it, his tongue hot on the salt-sweat skin, and then his teeth were digging hard into the muscle at the junction of throat and shoulder. Sam howled, the tendons of his throat standing out as Dean bit deeper, leaving his mark permanently etched into Sam’s skin.

Sam ran out of breath and Dean pulled back, licking gently at the wound. He wasn’t fucking into Sam’s ass any more, and Sam realized that the alpha had come during the marking. His knot tied them together, but that was it.

The knot… Sam didn’t want to think about the knot. He didn’t want to think about the knot and he didn’t want to think about the pounding-dull pain in his shoulder, or the soothing heat of Dean’s tongue on the broken skin. He didn’t want to think about Cas, leaning casually against the doorway and watching the display with interest.

Most of all, he didn’t want to think about the needy hardness of his own cock, rutting down against the floor.


	2. Comfort

Dean stayed above him for a long time, letting his knot go down, licking at the new mating mark on Sam’s shoulder. He kept most of his weight on his elbows, careful not to crush the omega under his body. Cas stayed a while to watch, to make sure Sam wasn’t going to put up some further struggle, but Sam was still, his face pillowed in his arms. His body shuddered with silent sobs, his breath hitching and coming hard.

Little by little, Dean’s knot went down and he softened, until eventually he slid out of Sam’s body in a slippery rush of slick and come. Dean rose, padding away across the carpet, through the door where Cas had been watching. Sam didn’t follow him, just rolled onto his side, pulling his knees up to his chest. He felt dirty- he _was_ dirty, but the feeling went beyond the fluids smeared on his skin. He remembered the feeling of hot water pounding down on his skin- how long ago had that been? An hour? Less? More?

A sound in the doorway drew his attention, and Sam looked back.

Dean was there, having once again donned his shorts. He carried a glass of water in one hand, a cereal bar and what looked like an apple in the other.

He knelt down beside Sam, holding out the water. Sam regarded it silently, then turned his head toward the floor, hiding his face in his arms with a groan. He didn’t want it. He didn’t want anything from Dean.

Dean wasn’t taking no for an answer. He pulled Sam’s arm away from his face, pushing the glass forward with a whine. His green eyes were wide, imploring, and Sam gave up and took the plastic tumbler.

Drinking it at an angle was tricky, but it was better than sitting up, which he wasn’t ready to do yet. Dean pushed the cereal bar toward him and he took that too, eating it in small bites. It might have helped. He might have imagined it.

Dean’s hands were on him again, stroking gently, soothing him. The alpha curled up behind him, one arm around Sam’s belly, licking softly at the skin around the mating bite. Sam chewed quietly, letting Dean hold him. The alpha wouldn’t want to mate again for at least a couple hours, so this- this was safe. He could let Dean do this.

He relaxed back into the alpha’s chest, letting his body lose some of the tension he’d been holding the last few days. He made a soft noise, letting Dean know that he accepted this.

 

When he woke up, his back was cold. He was no longer curled in Dean’s embrace. Instead, the alpha was between his legs, rolling him onto his back and pushing his thighs apart. Sam whimpered, trying to pull away, but Dean growled at him and only pushed his legs further apart. Sam growled back, shoving at him.

They both stilled at the sound of footsteps, turning their heads to stare as Cas appeared in the doorway.

“Sam…” Cas said in a warning tone, and Sam let the growl die in his throat. He closed his eyes, humiliated, as Dean pushed his knees up and back. He could imagine the taste of his slick, light and sweet, as Dean licked the sheen off his thighs.

“See, Sam? Dean isn’t going to hurt you.”

Cas came to kneel by Sam’s shoulder, taking his hands and pinning them gently over his head. Sam looked up at him desperately, tears brimming in his eyes.

The flat of Dean’s tongue pressed against Sam’s hole and the omega jerked, whining.

“Shhhh, shhhh, he’s not going to hurt you, little omega.” Cas kept one hand pinning Sam’s wrists, the other stroked his belly reassuringly. “You’re not an alpha, you don’t need to fight him any more. You can just let it happen and enjoy it, Sam.”

Sam closed his eyes, feeling the tears running down his cheeks because he _did_ like it. The hot wet press of Dean’s mouth wasn’t enough, he wanted the feeling of _full_ that he had felt before.

And then Dean was making his way up the smooth skin between Sam’s ass and his cock, tonguing lightly at the scar. It sent bolts of lightning up Sam’s cock, bringing it fully hard just in time for Dean’s mouth to close over the head.

Sam looked down at him and saw bright green eyes looking back, focused on his face as Dean swallowed him deep. Sam groaned, but couldn’t drag his eyes away from the sight of the alpha in front of him, sucking Sam’s cock like he _loved_ it.

Sam had never imagined this. He’d tried a dozen dozen times to wrestle Dean down, to hold him still and mount him, and all that had ever come of it was broken furniture. And now- and now-

Sam came with a cry, arching up into Dean’s waiting mouth. Dean’s lips closed tight around his shaft, the alpha taking every drop into his mouth and swallowing. There was a smug grin on his lips as he licked the traces of come off Sam’s softening cock.

Cas kept holding Sam’s hands as Dean crawled up over him, his cock hard and ready, pressing between Sam’s spread thighs. Dean nuzzled at the hollow of his throat, scenting him, marking him with his own scent. Sam whimpered and Dean pushed forward into him, filling him, soothing the heat building in Sam’s belly, pushing into him in smooth, even strokes. Sam drew his legs up, wrapping them around Dean’s waist, pulling the alpha close and changing the angle to allow him to push deeper. Within a few minutes Dean was spilling into Sam’s body with a cry, his release cool against Sam’s overheated insides.

Dean leaned to the side, his weight resting on one hip, his head pillowed on Sam’s shoulder, his tongue cool as he licked at the mating mark. Sam let himself relax. Dean’s weight felt reassuring against his body. Safe. For the first time since he’d come to live here, he felt like he didn’t need to be on guard.

Sam’s hands tightened around Cas’s wrists, and he looked up at the angel, his eyes imploring. Cas was looking down at him with a small smile.

“I knew you could be good for me, Sam.” He squeezed the omega’s hands in his own, leaning down to press a kiss to Sam’s fingers. “Dean and I are going to be so good to you.”

 

 

 

_Six Months Later_

 

 

The waiting room seemed brighter now, less garish than Sam remembered.

The weather was colder, and so Sam was dressed in long pants and a loose sweater- he even had shoes, soft things that protected his feet from the icy pavement outside.

He knelt beside Cas again, though this time, he wasn’t wearing his binders and could wrap his arm comfortably around his owner’s calf. Cas looked down at him and smiled, stroking his hair.

The door opened and once again, someone called their names.  

 

Sam didn’t need to be restrained this time, and so he was allowed to sit on the examination table while Cas and the vet made small talk.

“Normally I’d have to do a hormone panel to make sure the omegatization worked correctly, but I see that won’t be necessary today,” the vet said, giving Sam a wide smile. Sam smiled shyly, looking down and letting his hand rest on the swell of his belly. He still wasn’t used to being recognized so easily.

“Our Dean’s a real stud, huh?” the vet asked, ruffling the alpha’s hair playfully. Dean looked up at him, then turned his gaze to Sam. He looked at Sam a lot, now. Sam gave him a small smile in return. “They getting along better now?”

“Yes, much,” Cas replied, stroking his hand up the back of Sam’s spine. “It took Sam a few months to adjust- he tended to run or hide when he knew he was going into heat- but he’s doing much better now. Dean’s been very protective of him, it’s actually kind of sweet.”

“Alphas tend to do that once they’ve put their pups in someone.”

The doc drew a syringe of clear fluid from a vial, then turned to Dean.

“He just need his shots today?”

Dean held out his arm, and winced when the vet injected him with the vaccine. A second later it was over, and the doc disposed of the needle and produced a soft candy, which he offered to Dean. Dean opened his mouth, accepting the treat from the angel’s fingers.

“I was actually hoping you’d check his shoulder,” Cas said. “I think he might need stitches.”

He gestured to Dean and the alpha stripped his shirt off, revealing the fresh mating mark at the juncture of his shoulder and throat. The vet whistled.

“That’s a little deeper than usual.”

“Sam’s… easily excited,” Cas explained. Sam kept his eyes on the floor- he’d started going downhill when he’d seen Dean’s lips around the vet’s fingers, and now that his mate was half-naked, with Sam’s mark on his freckled skin-

Sam shifted, trying to cover his growing erection.

“Well,” the vet said, examining the bite gingerly, “it’s a bit too late for stitches, but he looks like he’ll be fine nonetheless. He’ll have a hell of a mark, but that’s sort of the point.”

“You should have heard him yell. I thought my neighbors were going to call the police.”

Dean rolled his eyes with a snort. Sam tried to cover a small smile. The vet turned toward him abruptly.

“Alright, Sam, your turn. Clothes off.”

Sam stood and carefully removed his shirt. He turned back toward the table before removing his pants, but the hardness of his cock would have been obvious even without the faint scent of arousal that he was giving off. Dean whined gently, and the vet chuckled.

“You like the sight of your handiwork, Sam?”

Sam didn’t respond and the vet placed one hand on his lower back, pushing him down until he was bent over the table.

“Legs spread, Sam, you remember the drill.”

Sam closed his eyes and shuffled his feet wider. He could catch the scent of his alpha in the air and he held onto it as the memory of his previous visit threatened to overwhelm him. He’d been so frightened. The vet’s fingers probed at the scar where Sam’s balls had been.

“This is healing beautifully. Now I just want to do a check on the inside-”

Sam felt something pushing inside him, spreading his hole wide, and a moment later he felt the vet’s gloved fingertips pressing against his insides. He whined, shifting his hips- the thing was too big, and it hurt.

“Settle, Sam,” Cas said warningly, and Sam forced himself to be still. He opened his eyes to look for Cas, but it was Dean he saw there instead. The alpha was looking at him with concern in his eyes, and Sam tried to give him a smile. Dean stroked his face, then lifted his chin, pulling him into a kiss. The alpha tasted like strawberries, the flavor of the candy strong in his mouth. Sam kissed him deep, licking the taste off his tongue, and when Dean pulled away, Sam realized the vet had finished.

“Everything looks right, he shouldn’t have any trouble with the pups at all. You can get dressed, Sam.”

Sam went to stand, but Dean was too close to him, crowding him down against the edge of the table. He growled playfully over his shoulder, nipping at Dean’s hand.

“Not now, boys,” Cas said, and Dean backed off, still leering at Sam as he did. Sam bent to retrieve his clothing, making sure to flash Dean a good view while he was down there. Dean laughed, and Sam theatrically ignored him as he pulled his clothes on.

He reached for his shoes but froze halfway down, stilling so quickly that Cas paused mid-sentence to stare at him.

“Sam? Is something hurting?”

Dean was at his side in a second, his hands around Sam’s biceps, guiding him to sit on the table. Sam moved as little as possible, holding his breath, trying to focus on what he had felt.

And then it came again, harder, and he looked up at Dean, meeting the alpha’s panicked gaze. He held his mate’s eyes as he took Dean’s hand, guiding it beneath the baggy sweater to rest on his belly.

The pup moved again and Dean stared down in awe. He dropped to his knees, pressing his cheek to Sam’s skin, right where the little pup had been moving. The pup squirmed against him, and Dean gasped, a wordless exclamation. He looked excitedly up at Cas, then the vet, then Sam.

And then he was pushing Sam back down onto the table, kissing him deep and happy, laughing as he did.

“Okay, okay, save it for when we get home,” Cas chastised, not too sternly. There was a grin on his face as well, as he watched his pets play.

“You made a good call,” the vet told him, inclining his head toward Sam. “You ever see two alphas get on like that?”

Cas shook his head.  

 

 

Dean kept his arm around Sam all the way out to the car, steadying him even though there wasn’t even any ice. Cas opened the back door and the two pets climbed in. The inside was cold, and they settled with Sam in Dean’s lap, his head on the alphas shoulder. It wasn’t too far to home, but Sam was tired, and he found himself nodding off. The last time they’d driven this route Sam had been sick, drugged and terrified.

He snuggled down against his alpha, and wondered what he had been so scared of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot the original prompt: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/113143.html?thread=41649911#t41649911 
> 
> So there's that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this fic, Samandriel is Cas's nephew and he's physiologically six or seven years old. 
> 
> It occurred to me that the opening scene is strange if you're picturing him as Alfie.

Samandriel lay with his head on Sam’s belly, squealing with delight every time he received a tiny foot to the head. 

“There’s really a little human in there?” 

Gabriel nodded. 

“There really is.” 

The two adults sat at the kitchen table, watching Samandriel play with Castiel’s pets. Well, mostly he was playing with Sam, climbing all over the patient omega. Occasionally, he would get a little too rough, and Dean would growl a warning from his place at Castiel’s feet. 

“None of that,” Cas admonished, tapping Dean on the nose when the human looked up at him. “Samandriel is just playing. Sam can take care of himself.” 

Dean wrinkled his nose, but didn’t growl again. Instead, he sidled closer to his mate. The next time the little angel tried to climb onto Sam’s shoulders Dean caught him, pinning him to the carpet and blowing a raspberry into his bare belly. Samandriel squealed with laughter, struggling to escape Dean’s assault. 

“He’s gonna be great with the little one,” Cas remarked, looking fondly at his alpha. Samandriel frowned, pulling out of Dean’s grasp and staring at Castiel. 

“I thought the pup was gonna come live with us?”

“They are, kiddo,” Gabe answered, reaching down to rustle his hair. “But human pups are born tiny, they’ll need to stay with Sam and Dean until they’re a little bigger.” 

Sam crawled across the carpet, settling into Dean’s recently-deserted spot. Castiel stroked his hair absently, enjoying the way the omega leaned into the touch. Sam’s belly was swelling bigger every day, and Cas figured the human only had a few weeks until the pup’s arrival. 

“I wanna name him Fred,” Samandriel announced, following Sam across the carpet and stroking at his belly again. “When he comes to live with us.” 

“It might be a girl pup,” Gabriel pointed out. “We won’t know until they’re born.” 

Sam made a small noise of distress at that- Samandriel didn’t notice, but it was enough to make Dean sit up and raise his hackles. 

“He’s fine, Dean,” Castiel said. His hand was on the back of Sam’s neck, grounding him. He looked back up at Gabriel. “Sam has a fair amount of anxiety regarding the pup’s arrival. The vet says it’s normal for carriers who weren’t born omegas.”

Sam whimpered again, burying his face against Cas’s knee. 

“He’s going to be  _ fine, _ ” Cas said soothingly. Dean looked anxiously between his owner and his mate, trying to determine the sudden source of Sam’s distress. Gabe watched with interest. 

“You gonna do it here, or are you gonna take him to one of those weird new-agey pet centers?” 

Castiel laughed. 

“Here. Somehow I don’t think half-drowning him in lavender and rosemary is going to help the pup any.” Castiel shook his head. “Anyway, those places are omega-only. I think that if I tried to separate them now, Dean might actually stroke out.” 

As if to illustrate the point, Dean crossed the room and settled behind Sam, nosing at the omega’s throat, trying to calm him. He nipped at Sam’s mating bite, and the omega relaxed back against his chest. 

Samandriel giggled, climbing into Sam’s lap and leaning against his belly. Sam held the little angel close, letting Dean take his weight. 

Still, the scent of fear didn’t go away.   

 

~~~~~

 

Sam had a bigger bed now. That was nice. 

He’d liked his old one, but ever since Dean had first claimed him, the alpha insisted on sharing. After a handful of two AM shoving sessions, their owner had given up and gotten them a larger one.

The padded bed was spread out in a corner of the living room, right where the afternoon sun came through the window and made it warm. Sam was taking advantage by sprawling out across the massive foam pad, soaking in the sunlight. 

Of course, that meant it was time for Dean to come shuffling in. 

Sam cracked an eye, hoping that Dean was looking for a toy or maybe the tv remote; but no. He was here for Sam. 

He had a bowl in each hand though, which made Sam slightly more willing to wake up for him. 

One bowl was full of apple slices, and the other had peanut butter, and Sam figured that was worth sitting up for. 

Dean sat cross-legged beside the pet bed, setting down his offering and watching Sam carefully. He did things like this now. He brought Sam food like he thought the omega would starve out of pure forgetfulness. 

Sam picked up an apple slice and dipped it into the peanut butter, munching quietly. 

They both knew that Dean wasn’t actually  _ allowed _ into the peanut butter, so when Castiel came home, he was going to be in trouble. 

That didn’t seem to bother Dean right now, though. Right now, he was watching Sam eat apples and grinning like an idiot. 

Sam pushed the apple bowl toward him and Dean pushed it back. Sam shrugged and took another slice, dipping it deep into the forbidden treat. 

It wasn’t until the fourth slice that Dean’s ulterior motive became obvious. 

Not that he wasn’t obsessed with making sure Sam got fed; he was. 

But he wasn’t  _ utterly _ single-minded, so when Sam accidentally dropped a morsel of peanut butter onto his protruding belly, Dean was there in a heartbeat. 

His mouth was impossibly hot as he lapped the food off Sam’s taut skin. Sam laughed, seeing his game in a heartbeat. 

When the peanut butter was thoroughly cleaned away, Dean leaned back, feigning nonchalance. 

Sam ate the last two bits of apple plain, trying not to take Dean’s disappointed scowl to heart. 

When he finished, there was still peanut butter in the bowl, and Sam scooped some out with his finger, holding it out to Dean with a grin. 

The alpha perked up instantly, leaning forward and suckling at the tip of Sam’s finger. 

It didn’t take him long, and Sam dipped his finger into the bowl again. This time, instead of holding it out to Dean, he let a dollop fall onto his belly, just below his navel. 

Dean growled happily and leaned in, lapping at the skin of Sam’s lower belly for three inches in either direction. He began pulling at the omega’s shorts, mouthing at Sam’s hipbones. 

There wasn’t any peanut butter down there, but that wasn’t  _ really _ what Dean was after. 

Sam leaned back into the pillows, letting the sunlight warm his skin. A few seconds later, the alpha’s mouth was closing over his half-hard cock, sucking gently. 

Dean nestled down between Sam’s legs, pushing his thighs wider. Sam squirmed a little at that- he still wasn’t used to being seen without his balls. Sometimes he still caught his hand drifting down, fingering the faint scar that marked their absence. 

Right now, though, it was Dean’s hand there, fingers pressing against the slick opening. He didn’t go slow, sliding two fingers inside. Sam wriggled, but Dean was insistent, fingering him wider even as he continued to suck Sam’s cock. 

A third finger pushed its way inside and Sam moaned, feeling so impossibly stuffed full. He crossed his ankles behind Dean’s shoulders, trying to pull him down- for what reason, he didn’t know. 

Dean’s free hand closed around his thigh, stroking in time with the scissoring motion inside Sam’s hole, and a moment later, Sam was spilling into his alpha’s mouth with a sharp cry. 

Dean licked him clean, holding his hips down when Sam writhed at the pressure on his oversensitive cock. 

By the time Dean was finished, Sam was desperate for him, rolling onto his belly and presenting eagerly. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him, looking from his slick hole to where his soft cock and swollen belly hung between his legs. Sam whimpered, spreading his knees wider and tilting his hips. The scent of Dean’s arousal had changed, from something dominant and fierce into something protective. When his cock finally slid into Sam’s waiting hole, he was gentle and tender- no sign of the claiming aggression that had characterized the matings before the pup. 

Dean’s arm wrapped around his chest, holding him up, helping to take the weight. The alpha rocked into him slowly, filling him over and over, his knot palpably swelling. 

Sam whimpered as it caught at his rim, pulling him wider as it popped out and was slowly forced back in. 

Eventually it grew too large and Dean was trapped inside, his come filling Sam’s body only a few moments later. 

Locked together and totally sated, the two of them settled onto their sides. Dean held Sam close, his hand stroking his mate’s belly as the omega slowly drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! There's more! 
> 
> So I've got a terrified and graphic birth scene waiting on the ropes, but I figured first: some pet!sex and fluff. 
> 
> While I was writing this, I came up with the headcanon that in mated couples, the alpha's knot grows progressively larger throughout the pregnancy, to help stretch the omega in preparation for delivering the pup. 
> 
> ABO physiology: straight up inventing impossible shit since 2005. 
> 
> I also wanted to include what's gonna happen to the pup after it's born, since Cas is not the sort to irresponsibly breed humans that he doesn't know what to do with. Don't worry; the pup is not gonna end up at the Angel Humane Society.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finding myself weirdly drawn to omegatization/'bitching' fics, I'm not sure how comfortable I am with this new kink of mine. Am I going to stop? I am not. Weird, since castration used to be a hard squick of mine. *shrugs.* 
> 
> I did not realize this would be so long when I started it. And it's still not done but if I go all weekend without posting I'm worried ya'll will hunt me down and I'll have a Misery situation on my hands. (If you liked Misery, maybe check out 365 Days, yeah? Lots of lovely noncon body mods coming in that fic, promise, promise.) 
> 
> Uh... nurses! So in my head I have this like, 'nurse stereotype' which is like, a really bubbly happy lady who's happy to see you and will answer all your questions without judging and also can stop on an absolute dime and become, like, a navy seal who's kicking ass and getting shit done. Nurses are always really nice to me because they have this permanent status of Not Taking Your Bullshit and as a rule I don't generally have bullshit. 
> 
> [Wanna vote on what I fill next?](http://hazeldomain.tumblr.com/post/147795617281/who-wants-to-take-a-survey) Please do it, it makes me feel validated. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, uh, I'm declaring this AU a 'sandbox.' Is that the term for it? I don't know. If you wanna write fic in this AU, do it. Link me so I can see, thanks.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alpha Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518512) by [Gamermom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamermom/pseuds/Gamermom)




End file.
